Life Changing Choice
by fanoflotsofthings
Summary: This story is basically about me and my sis traveling to Amestris to meet and join the adventure with the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. The Gift

Hey you all know Full Metal Alchemist, but this is our own version of what we wish would happen. Warning this is our or my first story on Fanfiction, so please be nice hope you like it! TenshiKitten helped me with this story.

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist by any means; I am merely an obsessed fan.

ENJOY AND COMMENT!!!

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Before and after every chapter I will have a fun little conversation including TenshiKitten, Ed, Roy, me, and any other character wanting to be in the conversation.

**TenshiKitten: **Can we get to the story yet? I want to meet Royypoo in the story. (Looking at Roy evilly)

**Roy: **Hehe yah (looking around nervously)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Behave you two we haven't even started yet right, Ed. (smiling evilly)

**Ed: **You got it. Fanoflotsofthings does not own Full Metal Alchemist!

The Gift

Our world sucks! My sister and I have never had an easy life. Our names are Namiko Okamoto, me, and my sis Yukie Okamoto, and we're anime freaks. But we don't let the anime consume our lives. We both get good grades; however, I

love to run but my sis loves to play the violin. Our parents died when I was three and she was two in a freak accident, and we have been in Sunshine Adoption Agency all our lives. Today I turn 16 and Yukie turns 15 on the cursed day of

April 13. We have always been rejects of society, not knowing why. When ever we're near anyone they scoot away like we're some disease. We found consolation and comfort in the series Full Metal Alchemist. As we cold relate to the

characters well…we eyed and had a certain variety of love interests.

I am a measly 5 feet, while my lucky sister is 5'5. She must get it from dad. I have blonde hair with bluish-grayish eyes that change with what I where. My sister has dark brown eyes I guess like chocolate with straight jet black hair that

curls at the ends below her waist. Everyone swears we aren't sisters because we look like polar opposites, but our looks come from our parents. I look like mom she looks like dad.

Yukie and I were in our joined bedroom listening to her ipod on my small bed, because we couldn't bear to be apart. Yukie was humming to herself with the tune of the music as I pulled out the present; I bought for her a few weeks ago,

out from under my bed.

"What is that?" she asked.

I answered by saying, "Happy Birthday!" She hesitantly took the wrapped gift and opened it cautiously. She gasped when she saw the present.

"I figured we could try it." I said. The only thing she could do was nod and stare at the black magic book.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Well that was the first chapter of Life Changing Choice!

**Roy: **Hey! I wasn't in this chapter. (Making a baby face)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Shut up you baby!

**TenshiKitten: **Oh Roy, I know how to make you feel better. (Smiling evilly)

**Roy: **Oh really. (Going into the closet were you hear moaning noises)

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Awww man not again. Well I have to go separate them before he gets her pregnant. (Starts yelling at Roy for not using protection)

**Ed**: I hope you enjoyed it. Comment!!! Or I will find you!


	2. Decision and Lingerie

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Sorry for the long wait, but I was dealing with (very angry voice) my pregnant friend!

**TenshiKitten: **But it's not Roy's fault he was very aroused and horny.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **To hell with being aroused! You're not ready to be mommy.

**TenshiKitten: **Maybe I am maybe, I'm not. How do you know, you're not my mom.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **(glaring) I might as well be one.

**TenshiKitten: **Well you're too young to be a one.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **So are you!

**TeshiKitten: **I can't wait to see a little Roy running around and his first girlfriend.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **No it's going to be a little you.

**TenshiKitten: **Nahuh, don't ruin my hopes and dreams.

**Fanoflotsofthings**: Speaking of Roy, where is he and Eddy?

**TenshiKitten: **Roy is buying baby stuff; Ed is at Starbucks trying to avoid Roy before he kicks his ass. Also he doesn't want to get arrested for murder.

**Fanoflotsofthings: **Awwwww, that's my Eddy. (Having dirty thoughts)

**Wrath: **Fanoflotsofthings does not own Full Metal Alchemist and is only an obsessed fan!

"**Said"**

'**Thought'**

The Decision

At school the next Monday we where at our lockers discussing the materials we would need for our transportation to another world, but we still didn't know where.

"Were should we go?" I asked.

After a pause Yukie responded with a blush adoring her face, "Umm, maybe were Ed and Roy live." my jaw dropped I never thought about that.

"So," I said, "when should we do this thing?" I noticed that the Pinks were staring at us like usual, what did we ever do to them? I guess it was because we were the prettiest girls in the school. I'm not assuming anything we were voted most beautiful as long as we were in any school. I let out a sigh I couldn't wait to get out of here.

She thought about it for a moment remembering that Yammy, our guardian, had said she was leaving all day to hang with some friends on Saturday.

"How about Saturday Yammy isn't going to be home all day." she said blushing more.

"That sounds really good Yukie." I paused because the bell rang, "I'll see you after class." I said.

Yukie watched her sister walking off, wondering how she got so lucky to have an amazing and I was thinking the exact same thing.

After class I met Yukie at our lockers before we were supposed to go shopping.

"You ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said. We walked out the building ignoring all the stares we got, just another average day at our high school. We finally got to the parking lot to our sleek black mustang; everyone always gawked at our mustang which our guardian gave us.

"I think there are only two things I'll miss from this world." I said out of the blue.

"Same here, our guardian and this mustang." she said.

"Ditto," I said as I got into the drivers seat. "Just think you won't need your drivers licensed." I said as Yukie got into the car.

Her eyes got huge and she said, "I…WHAT?!" I laugh I knew that was what she was going to think if I said that. She started to squirm in the passenger seat; she always got uncomfortable when I mentioned anything even remotely close to sex.

"Don't worry that's not what I meant." I said an evil gleam in my eye. She turned as red as a tomato. I giggle as I backed out of our parking space and driving towards the freeway.

"So where is this shop?" Yukie asked after her face was almost normal.

"Across town and I was thinking we could shop at that new lingerie shop that just opened over there. It's my treat." I said as I stifled my laughs as she nearly fainted. "By the way I'm completely serious." She turned as red as a tomato again just at the mere thought of trying on lingerie. She couldn't talk for at least ten minute, she had to ask a question that had bugging her for a while.

"Umm, can I ask question?" Yukie asked.

"Of course, shoot!" I said.

"Umm umm, have yyyyou llostt umm your uh…" this is so hard she thought. Even though she stuttered and didn't finish the statement I knew what she meant.

"I almost did but no I'm still a virgin." I answered

"REALLY?!" she said. She didn't mean to sound so surprised, what she meant was that Namiko knew so much about sexual stuff and and sex.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she stopped she didn't know how to phrase it.

"I know what you meant and I'm okay with it." I said looking over to her smiling my bright smile. She looked so sad from what she said. We were really quiet for a while.

"So who was it?" she asked still looking upset.

I smiled, "The quarterback!" I shouted starting to giggle. Her mouth dropped open.

"Aaarree yyou serious?" she stuttered.

"Hell ya! I never lie you know that!" I shouted. She could only nod.

'The quarterback, wow that's amazing. How did she do that?' she thought silently.

"Hey we're here!" I yelled. She looked nervously at the building in front of us it, looked like any other building around here except the windows were blacked out.

"You ready?" I asked. I was a little worried about her going into the store. She answered by getting out of the car and waiting on the side walk. I got out soon after, I was really excited.

Entering the store was like going back in time, everything was so old fashioned. Even the lady looked to be a hundred or so years old. I started to go to the right while she went to the left. The first thing I found was the chalk we needed to draw the circle. She seemed to find all the others ingredients that we needed. We went to the crash register with our purchases, the lady simply smiled as she rang up our purchases.

"$59.35," she said. I gave her the money and uttered thanks as we left.

"That lady was creepy," Yukie whispered. I smiled and nodded it was true she looked like dinosaur. Yukie started to go towards the car.

'Oh no,' I thought, 'you aren't getting away that easily!'

"Come on," I said grabbing her and leading her away from the car.

"Wait?! Where are we going?" she asked.

I laughed, "You don't remember do you?" That's when recollection hit and she turned a bright red.

"I thought you were kidding!" she shouted as I lead her to the lingerie store across the street. As soon as we entered we heard a shrill high voice:

"Welcome to Sweet and Spicy Lingerie!" I swear she had a blow horn hiding somewhere. "I'm Carry; I will be helping you today!"

'Oh god,' I thought, 'it's the Pinks all over again!' and Yukie was thinking around the same lines.

"Do you need two changing rooms," Carry asked her shrill voice ringing throughout the store.

"Yes and can you give us all the lingerie in size 1 and 3." as I said this I smiled sweetly.

"Of course!" Carry literally yelled.

The changing rooms were filled with lingerie; I could tell by Yukie's face that she was scared.

"They're not going to bite," I teased.

We probably spent two or three hours in there laughing and joking the whole time. We left with about twenty each. Some were purple and black while others where red and pink. Basically all the colors of the rainbow. The drive home was peaceful we talked about what we would wear, manly things about the trip. We both couldn't wait.

**TenshiKitten: **We're getting closer to meeting Roy! (Squealing)

**Fanoflotsofthings:** Yes we are, okay so while we were talking Ed and Roy were at a Convenience store lets see what happened!

_**Convenience Store**_

**Roy: **(looking around nervously)

**Ed: **(hiding behind a row of stuff glaring)

**Roy: **(walking over to the counter nervously)

**Lady at Counter: **What can I get you?

**Roy: **(whispering) condom

**Lady at Counter: **What size?

**Roy: **(confused)

**Ed: **Extra large for him and a large for me.

**Lady at Counter: **Okay!

**Ed: **(takes bag from her) Thanks

**Roy: **(they walk into one of the many aisles) thanks man

**Ed: **You've never been in here have you?

**Roy: **uhhhhh, no

**Ed: **No wonder you got her pregnant!

**Roy: **Yah I know

**Ed: **So, are you going to ask her to marry you?

**Roy: **WHAT?!

**Ed: **Stupid, do you want to marry her?

**Roy: **Of course!

**Ed: **Then lets go ring shopping, I want to marry Fanoflotsofthings. (Go off to Jared)

_**Back to us!**_

**TenshiKitten and Fanoflotsofthings: **Comment Please!!!


	3. UPDATE!

**I'm sorry to say this up due to some problems this story will not be continued unless I get 50 reviews saying that they want this story to continue. I'm sorry for an inconvenience this may cause. I'm fine with not continuing but I'm worried about my fans. Tell me what you think.**


	4. UPDATE 2!

Okay this is me! Anyways I'm a little surprised that so many people want this story continued. I didn't think it was that good. My reasoning is I didn't think that my writing was all that good. Anyways due to all the comments I've began the next chapter to this epic adventure. Hope y'all enjoy this cause it's going to be difficult. Y'all are lucky I'm such a nice person, lol.


End file.
